


Polyjuice Panic

by RicsChaos



Series: Quinntana Week 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicsChaos/pseuds/RicsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wants Rachel. But Rachel only has eyes for Santana. And Santana? She just wants to help her best friend. At least that’s what she keeps telling herself.That’s why she Quinn and Santana decide to brew a batch of Polyjuice Potion in the abandoned bathroom on the second floor. As Santana, Quinn plans to finally get into Rachel’s pants. But everything turns out differently when Santana realises that being in Quinn’s skin has its advantages. <br/>(Harry Potter AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyjuice Panic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No clue if that polyjuice concept already exists, but it probably does. Well… whatever…  
> When they swop bodies I’m still calling them by their original name (for example, Santana in Quinn’s body is still called Santana)  
> Also, forgive me mistakes. I didn’t have a beta. Also, forgive me for the sloppy ending.

Polyjuice Panic

She didn’t smile at her. In fact, she didn’t even look at her.  Santana shoved a spoonful porridge into her mouth, throwing harsh looks across the Great Hall.

“What are you annoyed at?” Jake, a 5th year asked, bending over to see what who she was watching. Santana snorted, shaking her head.

“Just watching Fabray being an idiot.”

Jake chuckled and turned his attention back to his bacon. They sat at breakfast, it was about time for the owls to arrive and Santana pushed her bowl away from her. Yesterday it had happened that Jake’s owl Stuart had missed him by inches and instead crashed into Santana’s breakfast, splashing porridge all over her. The owl had a problem with speed control. Santana swore, next time she would stop him with a banishing charm. Today however, he successfully decreased speed, landed moderately on the table and dropped the daily prophet in front of the boy. Jake pulled a treat for Stuart from his pockets and fed it the impatient owl before he enrolled his newspaper.

“This owl is so fucking spoiled,” Santana commented, watching Stuart flying off satisfied.

“He’s not. He’s only given treats when he lands correctly. It’s called education.”

Santana grumbled, glancing back to the Slytherin table and to Quinn, how she still stole glances at Rachel, who seemed to have a deep conversation with Kurt and some other students. She couldn’t decide what made her angrier; Rachel, or the fact that her best friend Quinn stared at her like a puppy in love.  As if Quinn sensed her look, she turned her head and found Santana’s eyes. She smiled and waved, but it was hard for Santana to return the friendly gesture. After finishing her breakfast Quinn scooted over to the Gryffindor table.

“Hey grumpy cat,” she greeted her, cheerfully, squeezing in between Jake and her, taking a seat.

“Hey, hopelessly- in- love- with- Rachel- fucking- I- am- the- centre- of- the- entire-  universe - Berry…cat.” Santana snapped back.

Quinn’s ears flushed, realising that Santana had caught her staring.  Santana glared at her.

“I mean, do you plan on staring at her for the next 100 years or are you going to do something about it?” A hint of red appeared on Santana’s cheeks, when she drummed her spoon relentlessly against her breakfast bowl.

“Why are you so mad about this?” Quinn asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“Because,” Santana shot. “I’m not wasting my time being friends with someone who’s swooning the entire time about someone they can’t have and they don’t have the balls to do something about it!” She could feel the hotness on her face, and knew she was blushing.

“Are you jealous?”

Santana froze, opening her mouth to protest, but Quinn went on.

“Come on Santana. I think she is hot. But everyone knows she is into you!”

“I’m not jea…“ Santana began and trailed off. “Yeah, that’s because I am the hottest girl at this school,” she said instead. Santana had the feeling that Quinn completely missed her point there. But she also wasn’t even entirely sure what exactly her point was.

“So you don’t want her, right?” Quinn asked.

“No. I don’t.” Santana hesitated, but then she just left it with that. Quinn gave her a friendly slap on the shoulder, and stood up, stealing a stripe of bacon of Jake’s plate.

“Good. Because I was thinking you could maybe help me out with that.”

* * *

 

It was Quinn’s idea to use the abandoned bathroom on the first floor for their experiment; it was Santana’s idea to brew a Polyjuice potion in there, just like Harry Potter had done it almost twenty years before their time. Rachel hated Quinn, although they were in the same house, and nothing seemed to ever change that. Trying to talk to the girl didn’t seem to work and whenever Rachel saw Quinn she turned and walked the opposite way. It was hopeless. But it was true that she had a thing for Santana. Maybe it was possible to use Santana to make her like Quinn back. Maybe it was time for a glass of Polyjuice potion. Quinn would just use Santana’s body to get whatever she wanted from Rachel.

After they had picked all the ingredients and left the slaceswing flies stewed for 21 days, added the fluxweed (luckily it was almost full moon when they decided to do this) they let it stew for another two days until it became a slowly bubbling, thick liquid of mud colour.

“Uh, that doesn’t look appealing,” Santana said, steering the potion in anticlockwise movements.

“I don’t know Santana, do you still think this is a good idea?”

“Seriously Fabray? There is no turning back now.” She scrunched her face. The thought of her giving up on Berry appealed to her a lot, but now they had made the potion and already broken the rules. So why not try it.

“Do you want to fuck Rachel Berry or not? Have you changed your mind after a month?”

“No, it’s just… I will be…”

“Me. I know. You will look like me. I think it’s the perfect plan. I get my credit, too, because I may continue to screw her after.”

Quinn chuckled nervously.

“Actually we could both do it with her at the same time. Oh wow, this is so wanky. “

She thought about it for a while, wondering if Rachel would be cool with two Santanas at once.

“Sometimes I’m not really sure if the sorting hat was right with putting you into Gryffindor, to be honest,” said Quinn laughing.

“Oh shut up. Let’s drink the stuff already and look out for Berry. She should be done with Ancient Runes by now.”

“Wait Santana, if I become you, what will happen to you? Do you want to wait here?”

“What? No, are you crazy, Fabray? I’m not waiting here, while you go out there with my precious body. You could ruin my life.”

“But we would look the same and they would find out and expel us.”

“I have planned this out, Fabray. Don’t worry. I am going to be you.” She smirked. “Oh this is going to be fantastic.”

“I’m not really sure who would ruin whose life here.”

They grinned at each other. They had been friends for years, and knew each other so well it was scary sometimes. They had met the first time at the train to Hogwarts and become friends immediately. Six years later, they were both amongst the smartest students in their year, Santana was Gryffindor prefect and Quinn was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Back then, Santana had been surprised by the sorting hats decision because she had expected herself getting sorted into Slytherin, too. But the different houses hadn’t been in the way of their friendship. The only time they were enemies was on the Quidditch pitch. Santana was chaser for her team, and they lead the table at the moment, but Quinn was the best beater her house had seen for generations and would usually beat Santana in every match. Except in their last one, which Gryffindor had only won by ten points, but Quinn had given Santana the hardest time. They would have won if Quinn hadn’t missed the bludger she wanted to send in direction of their seeker,  but  she was distracted a second too long as Rachel arrived at the pitch. Rachel had never been a Quidditch fan and preferred to spend time in the common room singing. But Santana had caught her smiling at her when she pulled the Gryffindor team into a hug, celebrating their success.

If she was honest, she wasn’t very happy with Rachel’s crush on her. But this was something she could handle. She was less amused about Quinn’ crush on Rachel, as she had no influence over that at all.

“Come on Fabray, trust me,” she said bending forward to her, ruffling her hear.

“What are you doing?” Quinn whispered blushing. “Ow!”

Santana drew back, holding two of Quinn’s golden hair strands between her fingers and then plugged out one of hers.

After they had poured the juice into two mugs, Santana dropped Quinn’s hair in the one and Santana’s hair in the other.

The hair disappeared with a sizzling noise, and the juice began to change its colour. The drink in Santana’s hand turned into a deep and nice Bordeaux wile Quinn looked down in a mug filled with bright yellow, creamy liquid. Quinn didn’t seem amused at all.

“Ugh Santana, why is that yellow? This is like… pure egg yolk.”

Santana shrugged, eying her own drink.

“I hope this tastes alright.”

Since they had almost the same size there was no need in getting into the cabins to drink it and get changed in there. Maybe they wouldn’t even need to swop their complete uniforms.

“On three?”

Quinn swallowed, nodding. She counted down to three and downed the mug in one go. Santana shook herself, not in disgust, but rather because it was beyond any flavour she had ever tried. It wasn’t too bad, but it wasn’t exactly tasty either.

“Ugh Santana, this tasted like sour milk.”

“Sorry,” Santana muttered and then grinned. First, nothing happened. Then her insides began writhing horribly, followed by a burning sensation that spread from her tummy into her limps. She cringed as her knees felt wobbly, like she was melting from the inside. She saw the skin on her arms and her thighs bubbling up like she had only seen it in pictures of failed healing spells in her books. An itching feeling went all over her skin, as she saw her fingers stretching and her skin getting paler. The prickling on her head told her that her hair part moved to the other side; it felt much lighter when her hair disappeared back into her skin and became shorter. Her chest shrunk while her height expanded by a few inches until it all stopped and she dared to look up.

An exact image of Santana cowered in front of her. The buttons of Quinn’s shirt had ripped open as her chest had expanded. Her arms now looked tiny in the sleeves of her uniform which was a size too long now.

“Oh my god,” she whispered when she caught sight of Santana.

Santana opened the buttons of her cuffs as they had gotten a little tight around her wrists.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Quinn replied. “But… my God, this is awesome. Meeting yourself is so much different than a mirror.”

It really felt odd, when they stood staring in front of each other. The mirror was always comforting because it always mirrored the movements. It was weird to see one which had its own will and moved like it wanted. It was scary.

“My clothes are actually a little tight”, said Quinn, looking down at her.

Santana chuckled, observing Quinn’s boobs, her own boobs, for a moment.

“I always told you that I was bigger than you. You would never believe me. Let’s swop uniforms?”

They both wriggled out of tie, shirt and socks until they were just standing in their bras.

“Holy crap Quinn, look at you. I mean at me! I always knew I was quite decent, but seeing it from the distance now… Oh my God! My boobs look fantastic in this bra.”

Santana couldn’t help get a little closer to examine her.

“Selfpraise is a disgrace Santana,” Quinn replied, not sure if she should feel awkward being checked out like this or not. Technically Santana was looking at herself. With Quinn’s eyes.

“Look at them, though!” Santana replied. Quinn looked down. It was weird to have breasts growing in thirty seconds, really.

“Admit it, you like them,” Santana grinned at her.

Quinn blushed. Blushing in Santana’s body felt much hotter than blushing in her own. She could literally feel her veins expanding under her eyes.

“I like them more on you,” she said.

Santana smiled at her, watching Quinn flush at the compliment. It looked cute. She could totally see now why people thought it was cute when she blushed.

“Oh thank you. But, Fabray, you are quite decent yourself.”

She ran a finger down her body, stroking over the bare skin of her breast. Quinn’s eyes shot open.

“Oi! don’t touch them!”

“No? Why not? It’s my body now,” Santana stuck her tongue out at Quinn and kept going. She squeezed the skin down a little and lifted up the cup a bit, glimpsing at her nipples.  Quinn slapped her arm.

“Stop it, Santana, stop!” Quinn pushed her as Santana continued and Santana poked her back in response.

“Oh man, Quinn, that was a slap? Didn’t hurt at all. I understand now why you like it so much to be slapped by me.”

“You are impossible!” Quinn yelled, her voice sounded strong and Santana shivered, realising how people could fear her voice sometimes.

Quinn slammed the her shirt into Santana’s arms and began quickly to dress again. Santana remained there, thinking, inappropriate ideas rushing into her head.

“Actually Quinn. I have changed my mind. I will stay here, “ she stated.

“Why?” Quinn looked at her questioning. It was so much harder to read Santana now, the pokerface  of her own body was giving her the hardest time to see what she was thinking.

“I don’t know, it’s so nice here,” Santana began. “I will have enough time get to know your body a bit more.” She made a gesture with her hand. “You go out there and find Berry.”

Quinn opened her mouth, staring at her. She closed it again and opened it again. Pure shock was written over her face.

“Don’t you dare, Santana, to do anything…”

Santana’s hand ran down her body and stopped at the hem of her skirt.

“NO!”

“Oh wow, oh my god Quinnie, your thighs are so…”

Quinn wasn’t entirely sure if Santana was just teasing her, or if she was really being an asshole; but she didn’t want Santana to touch herself with what belonged to her.

That’s why she smacked Santana’s shoulder, feeling sorry that it was her own body she was hurting. But she had all the right to do so, while Santana had not! She tried to push Santana‘s hand away, pulling it out of her skirt but Santana turned around giggling, teasing Quinn and began to roam her hands all over herself. With a smack Quinn shoved Santana against the toilet stalls and fixed her there with the weight of her body. Her fingers pressed into a ticklish spot between her ribs, making Santana quiver.

“Fine, fine, I surrender,” Santana gasped, raising both hands into the air. Quinn stopped, her hands still lingering at Santana’s side, her hips resting against hers.

“Sorry...” Santana dropped her hands on Quinn’s shoulders, tangling her fingers through her hair, smiling hesitantly.

“It’s okay…” Quinn muttered. She pulled her arms around Santana’s waist and let her head sink onto her shoulders. She fit so perfectly into her arms. A sensation, much better than the feeling of transformation from before, spread in her stomach. It felt nice to be the smaller one.

Santana bit her lip.  

“Do you want to get to know my body a bit before you use it on Berry?”

It was a pretty blatant offer Santana was making her, but it was out before she could stop herself.

Quinn remained silent, Santana’s breath tickling her ear. She didn’t want to look up and see into her own face because it was scary.

“No, I… It’s so irritating to look at my own face when I look at you and-“

“Close your eyes,” Santana cut in, gently pushing Quinn’s face from her shoulder, making her look into her eyes. She knew those, her own eyes, too well. But behind those dark pupils she could also see Quinn. 

“Why?”

“I will show you what Santana Lopez likes… in case Berry asks you for it.” Santana added, swallowing down the thought on Rachel.

Quinn’s gaze lingered at her for a moment, before she closed her eyes, trusting Santana.

Being taller, Santana lowered her head a little and captured Quinn’s lips with hers. Quinn felt her stomach twist in surprise, as she felt soft lips on hers kissing her gently. She pulled Quinn’s bottom lip into her mouth, gently sucking it before she detached herself and watched her eyes.

Quinn swallowed.

“Wow… I kissed myself. With your lips.” She stated; a lopsided grin appeared on Santana’s face. Then Quinn dropped her eyes.

“Is this okay Santana? I mean… we are friends, right? That wasn’t… bad, right?” She was speaking about the kiss. Santana could see the conflict behind her eyes.

“Yeah…” Santana replied quietly, feeling sad, “We are friends…” This was all wrong. It was wrong from the beginning. She shouldn’t have had this idea to help Quinn. And now, she had kissed her, and she didn’t really want to let her go.

“So… that is it?” She heard Quinn go on. Looking up in surprise she found Quinn’s lips hovering closely over hers. “Is that all Santana Lopez likes?”

“No,” she said quickly. Oh hell no. Quinn was asking her to do it? She would deliver. “Get ready for your first lesson about my body.”

This time Santana’s lips pressed against Quinn’s with more pressure than before. She pulled her into her, running her digits through her hair. It was the perfect kiss, and the perfect touch. Santana knew what her body needed and she made Quinn feel it.

 A shiver went up Quinn’s spine, when Santana’s tongue flickered against her bottom lip, exploring her mouth when she opened her lips readily. The shirt Quinn had put on was quickly removed again. Santana pulled Quinn deeper into her, hands roaming down her sides, and wandering to her back until she found the clip of her bra that she easily unclasped. She tossed the piece down and dug her fingers into Quinn’s breasts, making her moan in response. Quinn ran her fingers along Santana’s back, scratching along her skin in a rough manner; attacking Santana’s neck and imagined Santana’s dark hair instead of her own blonde. Santana was the opposite. She enjoyed the contact with herself, touching and licking every spot she knew that would make her tremble. Quinn bit her neck, when Santana ran her fingernails down the insides of her thighs. She parted her legs automatically and Santana slammed herself into her, her knee pushing between Quinn’s thighs, rubbing up and down impatiently. Quinn moaned, buckling her hips, as the tension in her throbbing enter increased.

“You’re so fucking wet.”

Quinn’s hand travelled down, didn’t even hesitate to slip her hands under her underwear, meeting her hot and slippery core. Santana was not less wet than her. Slowly Quinn began to stroke over the sensitive spot while she rode Santana’s knee.

“Inside,” Santana groaned, so Quinn did and looked at her. For the first time, the fact that it was her own skin, she was working up let her tummy twist in a funny way. She was fingering herself technically, holy fuck! She cursed again as Santana bit down her lip hard, leaving a metallic taste on her tongue; Quinn pushed another finger inside of her.

“Fuck Quinn,” Santana yelled, scratching up her neck before her hands found grip in her hair. “Fuck me...”

 “Why are you doing this?” Quinn husked between kisses and strokes.

“Doing what?” Santana replied breathlessly, pushing her thigh into Quinn again and again.

“ _Hnng_ … I mean why,” Quinn could feel the tension in her rising with every thrust. “Why aren’t you stopping?”

“I love myself so much,” it came from Santana breathlessly. She didn’t suppress the moan on her lips when Quinn’s finger slips into her core again.

“Fuck!”

“You are such a liar,” Quinn replied, thinking about her words and then the realisation washed over her.

“Have you… feelings for me Santan-“

Santana slapped her hand over Quinn’s mouth, drowning her sentences in the palm of her hand. She watched her squeeze her eyes together and her mouth, forming empty words as she began to tremble around Quinn’s fingers. Shudders went through Quinn at the sensation. Furiously Santana pushed her thighs into Quinn; she gasped, speeding up the pace with trembling hips. Santana’s moan, when she came, was enough to send Quinn over the edge as well. They clung at each other; Santana fell back against the stall door, scooping Quinn into her arms. Her knees felt so wobbly and she gave into them, sinking down onto the cold bathroom floor, pulling Quinn with her. Quinn buried her head into Santana’s neck, still knowing she was holding her own body, but with the feeling that it was Santana inside. Their hearts beat fast in one rhythm. They felt like being one.

The minutes passed by. Santana almost thought that Quinn had fallen asleep on her chest, breathing steadily. But Quinn was wide awake, her mind racing now.

What had they done?

“Santana?” she spoke softly.

“Hmm?” Santana’s hands brushed through her hair, gently.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

And while Quinn was surprised about the butterflies kicking up in herself, Santana was the one trying to push them back for the first time. They remained silent for a while.

“No. It was… just fun. We should go and find Rachel,” Santana decided to say. She got up, separating herself from Quinn.

When Quinn followed Santana out of the bathroom, she hid the disappointed frown that had appeared on her face.

* * *

 

Quinn and Santana had given up. They had already searched up the first floor, the 5th floor and the library, but Rachel Berry was nowhere to be found. There was not much time inside their bodies left.

“What are we doing with remaining time we have in our bodies?” Quinn asked quietly as they took the stairs down from the 4th floor, passing by the portrait of Sue, the terrible.  Santana shrugged. The intoxication she had gotten from kissing Quinn was gone and replaced with the worry, what this might have done to their friendship. She had to admit eventually, that her feelings for Quinn were not just friendly. In fact she would give everything right now, to be able to kiss her again. But if she suggested that, it would make her so obvious. And Quinn said she liked Rachel…

Santana was so lost in thoughts; she didn’t notice Quinn speaking up.

“Santana,” Quinn grabbed her by the hand, shaking it, until she was back from her trance. She searched her eyes. “About before, I…” She dropped her eyes again, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “I just wanted to say…” she blushed, hesitating. “I know you said it was just fun, but...”  Santana’s heart skipped a beat. Then they heard a voice called after Santana. Turning around, they watched Rachel walking around the corner, directly into their direction.

“Hey guys, how is it going?” she greeted, but ignored Santana in Quinn’s skin.

“You have a fucking wrong timing Berry, you know that?” Santana snapped, clenching Quinn’s teeth.

Quinn gave her an elbow check that Rachel couldn’t see.

“Ouch”

“What did you say?” Rachel scolded Santana, thinking it was Quinn.

“Oh nothing, I was ehh…” Santana began but Quinn stepped in.

“Quinn wanted to say it’s good to see you.” She smacked her arm. “Right, Quinn?”

Rachel shook her head, rolling her eyes, and shot Santana a hateful look.

“I actually wanted to speak to you, Santana.” She then addressed Quinn.

“Oh yeah?” Quinn raised her eyebrows and this time it was her who received the elbow into her ribs.

_Will you be a bit more relaxed? Take your fucking hands out of your pockets_ , Santana hissed.

“Ehh.. what would you want from me Rach- eh, Berry?” Quinn gave her best to imitate Santana.

Rachel smiled at Quinn.

“I was wondering, if you wanted to help me with… my homework.”

“Oh... sure,” Quinn answered promptly.

“Really? I… I didn’t expect that quick answer?”

Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn was so freaking whipped. Whipped, whipped, _whipped cream_.

“Okay, excellent. We could meet up downstairs in front of the hour glasses, let’s say tomorrow?”

“Sure! I’m looking forward to it” Quinn replied.

Santana scrunched her face.

“What subject is it?”

Rachel’s head whirled around, looking at Santana. When she spoke she talked down at her.

“I don’t know how that would be your business?”

“Actually I wanted to ask that, too. Quinn just reminded me,” Quinn improvised to save the situation.

“It’s my singing lesson!”

 “What the fuck!” Santana yelled. Rachel crossed her arms, looking at Santana annoyed.  Santana bend down to Quinn and hissed into her ear.

_You can’t do that. I’m not helping her sing and stuff._

“You guys are so weird today…” said Rachel slowly.

“Oh just fuck off, Berry!” said Santana without thinking.

“Shut up Santana…aaah-I mean QUINN! She didn’t mean to swear, “Quinn squeaked, trying to reassure Rachel. “Quinn is the nicest person ever.”

Rachel looked from Santana to Quinn and back with an expression of complete and utter confusion. Then she decided to leave. “Anyway I will see you tomorrow, Santana.”

When she was out of reach, Quinn was raging.

“You are such an idiot Santana!”

“Likewise!” Santana replied. “How could you just go for a fucking date with Berry? Now I will never get rid of her!”

* * *

 

They were sitting outside in the soft spring sun. It was just warm enough to be comfortable outside, so they lay by the great lake, watching the sky above them.

“You got what you wanted. A date with Berry.”

“It’s not a date,” Quinn replied. “Besides… it’s your date. We only have a few minutes left in those bodies.”

“We have a portion of polyjuice left in the kettle,” Santana offered. Quinn let out a long sigh.

“I don’t know…”

She shifted, and rested her head on her elbow, looking at Santana’s hazel eyes and at the smile she couldn’t define.

“Before,” she said. “When we… when we kissed and stuff, I realised something.”

Without waiting she kept going, otherwise she would probably never say it.

“I realised, that I might not even want Rachel.”

Santana stared at her. There was something in her eyes. She scooted closer, feeling how Santana held her breath. She could see Santana’s hazel eyes getting a dark, brownish colour. First confused by this, she soon realised what it was. Also, her hair grew slowly, getting the darker colour back. Then she decided to just do it.  She closed the gap between them, capturing Santana’s lips in a firm kiss. A breath she was holding escaped Santana’s lips when she kissed her back while they transformed. It was the oddest and best feeling at the same time. When it was over, they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I’m kind of glad that this is over,” Santana said, smiling at Quinn. “I’ve missed your face.”

Quinn’s cheeks blushed. She had missed seeing her all bashful. The best thing right now was, that her smile was not for Rachel, not for any other stupid chick. It was only for her.

Quinn reached out, stroking her thumb over Santana’s soft cheeks. “I don’t want us to be friends.” She whispered, butterflies kicking up in her tummy as she watched Santana, the real Santana.  She was beautiful.

“I want us to be more,” she said and kissed her again.

 

 


End file.
